madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheGoatPack
Welcome Hi there! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Deb1701 Categories Please DO NOT create new categories. I spent a long time cleaning up the category lists.Deb1701 00:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Good Job >Oh, and Deb1701, you are doing an amazing job with this wiki! Thanks. --Deb1701 00:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Contributions >Seems like you are the only one that contributes! I have spent numerous hours trying to get this site perfect. I even moved some stuff to "sister sites"--Deb1701 00:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Pages 1 >The pages are great.. Thanks. --Deb1701 00:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- >the only thing I would have to say needs to change (please don't shoot me down for saying this) >is the layout of the whole thing. That could be HUGELY changed and made to look a lot cleaner and easier >to get around. I have been working on that. --Deb1701 00:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Pages 2 >I think having a 'characters' tab up by 'episode based', etc, would be a great thing to have too. Not sure what you mean. --Deb1701 00:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :See that thing up there that says "Sister Sites", "Contents", "Important Links", and "Episode Based", with the drop-down tabs? I think it would be good to have a tab labeled "Characters", since that is something a lot of people want to look up. I don't know if you look at other wikias that have been around a lot longer, but they have some great layouts, etc. TheGoatPack 00:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe we are limited as to how many tabs we can have (I think it is 4) and how many options we can have under each tab (I think it is 7). I will look into it. But if there is a limit, what 7 Characters should I list? --Deb1701 00:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: I wish wikia would let people edit whatever they want, instead of confining them to a specified set of rules. Maybe you could sacrifice one of the tabs? I dunno, they are all pretty important, but maybe the "Important Links" tab could be moved to the main page, since the average peruser isn't going to use any of those links, only the people who actually edit. Up to you. As for who should be the 7 characters to show in the tab....that's a hard one, since there are 8 main characters. Are you limited to 7? If so, it's hard to choose, but I would possibly leave out Mort, since he generally doesn't appear as much as most of the other characters. Or Maurice, since he's probably not quite as popular as Mort. TheGoatPack 00:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I checked it is 4 tabs, 7 options. I tried something. What do you think? --Deb1701 00:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I like it, but I don't think you should leave out Marlene. I think she is definitely one character people will want to look up. TheGoatPack 00:48, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Who should I remove? Deb1701 01:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's hard to decide, but I would say Maurice. I really like him personally, but I don't think he's as popular of a character as, say, Mort, and I don't think people are going to be looking him up nearly as much. :/ TheGoatPack 01:27, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Background >Also, I like the background, but I think it could be a lot better and cleaner.....maybe I could make one? Sure. Let me know what you come up with. Just remember most people have normal monitors an won't see it. :I'll see when I have time to make one. TheGoatPack 00:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Badges >:) Some automatic badges would be nice too. I've tried to get that to work, but I think I'm missing a step. What were you thinking of?--Deb1701 00:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'll have to look into how to do that. As for what I was thinking of, just check out some other wikias, like the Adventure Time wikia: http://adventuretimewithfinnandjake.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheGoatPack They have some interesting badges and a point system. ---- Thanks! TheGoatPack 00:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :You're Welcome. --Deb1701 00:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- :They turned the function on. Unfortunately I don't think they can backdate awards. A Mission for You I have a mission/assignment for you. Would you be willing to check the links in the ONLINE tabs of the Pre-Series and Season 1 episodes? (Don't touch season 2 yet as I am still reorganizing those episode pages). Let me know if you accept this mission/assignment --Deb1701 02:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : Hmmm...we'll see. I actually created my own wiki (http://chickens.wikia.com/wiki/Chicken_Wiki), so most of the spare time I have to edit (which is not much), will be on that. Checking the links probably won't be too hard though. Do you just want me to check and see if the links work and if they lead to the right pages? TheGoatPack 20:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I just need someone to check to make the links are still valid. If you want to pass, I can ask someone else. There is a list of people looking for tasks, I just thought I'd ask you first. --Deb1701 21:13, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Please don't remove the links if they don't work for you. Just let me know. It might be a regional issue. (ie: NIK -- You have to be in the US for the link to work) Thanks.--Deb1701 02:43, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright, I think I can do it. If you could just give me until this time tommorow, I think that should be enough time. If you need it done sooner, then go ahead and give the task to someone else. I live in the US, so all the links should work for me, unless they're broken. Just out of curiousity, why to you call it NIK, instead of simply Nick or Nickelodeon? :::Thanks! :) TheGoatPack 02:53, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::NIK is the abbreviation on TVGUIDE --Deb1701 03:14, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Article citations I'd just like to say that I completely agree with you about citations, as discussed here. Unfortunately, like you, I feel that this wiki will never be all it can be without changes like having some sort of mainstream citation format, including an actual references section. In addition, other problems I feel the Madagascar Wiki has is no Wikipedia-type "Manual of Style," and, at least in my view, an overly liberal attitude when it comes to the use of capital letters on article names and in the prose, as well as with respect to fair use of images. As much as I enjoy editing here, I often have to have the mindset of an ombudsman and sometimes take things with a grain of salt. As I'm sure you well know, wikis work best when consensus is reached. When it comes to your desire to see citations added here, you have my full support. --Gerfurjicklestan 23:50, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :As the pages are set up at the moment, citations have no space and only confuse articles. I am working on redesigning the pages. Once there is a citation/reference section added feel free to use it. But until then, please add any references to the talk page, or include in the summary section of your edit submission. Thanks. --Deb1701 23:58, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Fav Icon I temporarily unlocked it. Please try again. Let me know once done and I will re-lock. Deb1701 18:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) : Alright, thanks. I updated it, and will let you know if I have an even better file to update it with sometime. TheGoatPack 06:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I would really like a group shot. Doesn't see fair to single out Private.--Deb1701 10:43, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree, it would be cool, but I really think that picture is WAY too tiny for more than one penguin to fit lol. And, after all, Private is sort of the 'headline' penguin, whether that's fair or not.... I don't know if Julien, for example, is more recognizable. For me at least, when I see Private, I immediately think "Penguins of Madagascar!", and I think it's the same for a lot of people lol TheGoatPack 23:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you think if I started a poll asking who everyone would like as our FavIcon--Deb1701 00:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC)? :: ::That'd be cool I guess. You should have the option 'keep the current favicon' though. We should probably have one and stick with it, because it can get confusing for visitors if the familiar stuff keeps changing. I think Private is a pretty good catidate for the job, like I said, because he is sort of the iconic penguin of the group and instantly recognizable by the general public (at least, those who have seen Madagascar or the series at least once before; in other words, the people who are coming to Madagascar Wiki), but if by some chance there's someone/something better for the favicon.....I honestly doubt we can get a much better favicon at this point: as I said, a group shot wouldn't really work at all, because you can't really fit a group into a picture that's 15x15 pixels. :P TheGoatPack 17:29, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi Check it out: http://megablokshalowars.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Bloks_Halo_Wiki Spread it out to the world! - 99alextheman99 01:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC)